Pokemon Legends: Strike of The Shadow Fang
by Eon The Zoroark
Summary: It seemed after the last time anyone infiltrated the Hall of Origin; after the universe rebooted, everything would go back to how it used to. Unfortunately enough, a ragtag group of terrorists who call themselves the Shadow Fang is back for revenge. Led by a fearless entity who's survived countless reboots, things aren't looking good for the Hall of Origin. SYOC for Truth and Dare.
1. The Spear of Insanity

"So, what is it, cousin? Do you wish to bother me with your antics? Or do you actually have something good?"

There were a lot of things Zoe Lucifer was. By some, she was known as the devil incarnate. Her vices were well known and even an inside joke in the film and fashion industry. However, to others, she was seen as an inspiration. A proud and determined face, child prodigy and even a progressive and feminist icon to many.

Being patient with her brother's antics was never one of the things she ever was.

"Look, Zoe, I know that I've screwed up a ton before. This time is different, though. I finally got everyone back together and-"

"Cousin, let me tell you something. There's no use in reviving dead relations." She glared at him as she snarled. "Especially when you've been spending more time reviving old ones than making new ones." She spun her chair back to her desk and pushed everything on to her right. She grabbed a pencil from the pile beside her and started sketching, annoyed at her brother's attempts to even bring her back into this. "The die is cast. So, let the cast die already."

"The die may be cast, cousin, I get that. But if I'm not changing things around, I'm not doing my thing. After all, the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."

"Shut up, I'm trying to work right now," Zoe said, annoyed that he was so persistent to keep on going. She sighed. "Look. Can't we just leave this childish nonsense behind already? I've now got a position as a fashion designer and as an actress. Tons of people look up to me. I'm literally a symbol of determination for tons of women and girls across the globe. Give me one good reason why I should go back with you."

"It's in your blood too," was the only response she got. She shuddered hearing that. As badly as she wanted to deny it, she knew it was true. No matter how much she tried to change, no matter how many alternate universes and resets she went through, she'd always be a Lucifer first and foremost. She knew about the whispering behind her back, the stories, and jokes going around about who she stole from and tricked into sleeping with. She knew they knew about her abilities to create illusions and her sweet, trapping words. Yet she always felt a perverted sense of pleasure when she knew that they couldn't resist it. They had fallen into her trap, much as they thought she may fall into theirs. A smile grew on her lips as she-

 _"No,"_ she told herself. _"I am better than this. I can change. I'm not like her anymore. I'm not a demon. I am determination."_

"Zoe, I could actually care less if you stayed with us after we reassembled. All I just need is for you to help me find them all, OK?" Noticing her worried look, he went on. "Come on, you know you love it. That feeling of power when you've got prey ensnared in your trap. The perverted joy you get whenever you're the one, and the only one, in control. Don't you wish to feel that power, that joy, once more?"

"S-shut up, you demon," she said weakly. Her breathing had grown heavier, her body feeling weaker. Had it not been for the table in front of her, she would've fallen over. She placed down her pencil to prevent him from seeing her shaking hand. "I-I am not like her anymore. I-I am not. Like. You." The room grew darker and her vision grew blurred. Her mind swirled with a million thoughts. _"W-what's happening to me? I-I...This can't be happening! No, not now! Not ever!"._ "Y-you're the one doing this to me. W-why would you? Of all the people I could trust?"

"You know, Zoe, we aren't exactly too far apart. Not too different," he said, a smirk plastered on his face. "We both may as well embody lust, the beautiful 'I want to have, to get' attitude. That passionate desire for something that clouds the mind. Which is exactly what I'm doing. Your lust for power, for control and for domination is far too strong for you to bottle up. I'm just helping you let it out safely so you wouldn't explode and die when it would overcome you, later on, had I not have been here."

"I-I refuse to accept that." Zoe panted. "I-I can change. I can...overcome...it." She let out a loud screech as pain surged through her body, her dark oily sins completely drowning her, blocking her goodness from showing. She laid in pain as her spirit was plucked from her body by her former self before being plunged into the dark abyss of her heart, where no light reached."

"Now Zoe, I know this hurt but sooner or later you'll understand that it was all for the better," he said in a caring voice. His words pierced her ears, making her scream out yet again. He cackled, scaring her. "Remember, once a member of the Shadow Fang, always a member of the Shadow Fang. I'll leave you to finish packing up, alright? I should meet you with everyone else tomorrow at midnight. Don't be late!" He cackled as his body burst into dust, spreading all over the room.

Zoe refused to go down like this. She fought her way through the black oily pool of sin that she was trapped in, swimming as fast as she could despite the thickness of the oil slowing her down. Just as she reached the top, she felt a tug on her leg. She frantically flailed and kicked, trying to get it off of her to no avail. She slowly sank back into it. Tears streaming in her eyes, she let out one last cry for help but no sound passed her lips. It was no use. She was dead.

 _"I-I'm sorry everyone,"_ she thought, as she saw her spirit, the essence of good in her, leave her body _"I didn't mean for this. I-I thought I could change. I-I thought I could become-"_

"A better...person." She felt her eyes shut and her heart slow to a stop and before she knew it, she was dead. She was no longer the good girl everyone saw her out to be. She was no longer fashion designer, actress and feminist icon Zoe Lucifer. She was now Lady Zoe Lucifer, queen of the Shadow Fang.

Over the next couple of days, she had changed drastically. She had gone back to having her midnight black hair in a faux mohawk, the tip of it now scarlet. She had the crazed look of an insane criminal on her face with wide eyes surrounded by huge circles of black eyeliner, a crooked grin plastered on her face and long sharp scarlet nails. She wore a wrinkled frilly black dress caked in tears and blood, scratched up black leggings and red dress shoes.

Rarely ever leaving her room, she spent most of her days scribbling furiously on paper, crying, clawing at herself and sleeping. She felt trapped in her small room like she was in prison. Despite that, she never left her room at all and refused to open up for anyone. "Swingin' between insanity and death," she used to repeatedly say to herself, like a broken record repeating itself. _"I'm swingin' between death and insanity. It seems dear cousin's left me to die or join him. I'd rather live in peace. Alas, I'll never be able to. Once a Lucifer, always a Lucifer."_

* * *

Eon Lucifer could never stay out of trouble. It was in his genes, his mother always used to say. And she wasn't far off from the truth; being the Devil's son had its downsides at times. But he wasn't concerned with how much trouble he'd be in if his plan backfired, or how he was likely to die before he even made it to the top or even how no one remembered him. He had one thing on his mind: make it to the Hall of Origin. That was all.

"So, I guess this is where we part, sir?" A voice said behind him. He turned around and took one last look at his crew, the very ones who had sacrificed everything to help him get here.

"Yup." Eon sighed. "This is goodbye, but only for now." He waved goodbye to everyone before teleporting them all back with a powerful roar. He fell to his knees, exhausted from using such a powerful move. "Gotta...keep...moving. Can't...stop..now," he huffed to himself, pulling out an Azure Flute. Weakly blowing into it, he saw stairs magically appear ahead of him before fading away. He took a deep breath and puffed harder into it and the stairs came back, solidifying themselves there. He slowly marched up the stairs, chuckling the entire way. Just at the top, right before the door, he put the Azure Flute back and cackled. "It's a good thing...that imposter...ain't there...no more. Now I'm the top...top dog." He glitched as he entered his final destination, the Hall of Origin.

"Hello everyone, it's me. Eon The Zoroark, Commander of the Shadow Fang. And it seems that my time here isn't done."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Eon here and yes, we're continuing the Pokemon Legends series, it seems. So feel not shy and send some Truths and Dares over for ya boi, alright? Details are over on my profile.**

 **Anyways, have a good one and I'll see y'all next chapter.**


	2. New Year's Exclusive

"Arecus, I see that scar on your eye has healed." Giratina said, slithering through a dimensional wormhole in her Origin Form.

"Just a long amount of R and R and some of Shaymin's healing, that's all," Arceus said. "Nothing much to it." Giratina took a seat, the ghostly streamers on her back disappearing behind her blonde hair.

"And guess what I found on my way here!" Giratina pulled out a set of keys from her hair. "The keys to the Hall of Origin!" Arceus gasped as she was passed the keys.

"And to think that everything that happened would've been avoided had we not fought over them before."

"Yeah, I know." Giratina sighed, sinking deep into the couch. "It's been so long since that last happened. And ever since then, things haven't been the same. Now imagine for a second Eon never sabotaged us and locked us up. If he didn't get the idea to have us play this sick game from that Zorua guy-"

"Pyro, I think it was."

"Yeah, Pyro. Imagine if after we lost the keys, I had just stormed off and no one else entered the Hall. How would everything change?"

"Well first of all, I wouldn't have been classified as a Legendary sooner," Silvally said, strutting into the Hall. "I mean, it was bound to happen but I'm pretty sure that trickster fox had something to do with it."

"Then, there's the fact that without me having been here before, you would've never existed. Sure, in other dimensions, maybe. But in ours? Not a chance." Glitch said, walking into the room with a raspberry latte in his hand. His smooth hair was a spiky mess, his ponytail much larger and spikier than usual and his black robe replaced with a black denim jacket, polo shirt, grey scarf, black jeans and boots.

"What happened to you?" Giratina asked. "You look like you have a Qwilfish for hair!" Glitch glared at them as he took a sip of his tea. He exited the kitchen and headed to the main room, where he took a seat far away from them.

"I had a rough night, that's all," Glitch said, setting the tea on a nearby table. Unexpectedly, his hand glitched in and out of the cup, scalding him. He screamed in pain as he pulled his hand away, running towards the kitchen to get some ice. "Make sure that the other Legendries get here, OK?" The trio nodded at him as he hurried inside the kitchen.

"Sup guys, it's that hipster trickster fox!" someone said from the kitchen. A Zoroark, who looked exactly like Glitch, walked into the main room with a large Coolata, vanilla bean. "So, you guys happy to see me or what?"

"Who are you?" Silvally asked.

"Oh me, I'm Eon. Eon the Zoroark, also known as Eon Lucielle, Eon Lucifer and Eon v2.0. I'm the guy who was here last time, you remember?" Eon walked out of the kitchen, hand covered in ice when he saw Eon standing in the room.

"Ah you're back." Glitch sighed upon seeing the doppelganger, bumping into him on his way out of the kitchen. "What do you want now?"

"Oh, I don't know," Eon said," A place to stay would be nice. You know else would be nice? Having my show back and having it not being taken by Glitch over here!"

"You never were the host of it, Eon! I always have been and always will be!"

"Say that one more time and I'll make sure that Kyogre actually kills you this time. Better yet, I'll leave Miplets and Pyro to deal with you next time." The two Zoroark glared at each other, ready to fight.

"Oh boy, they're about to fight!" Silvally shouted, goading them to battle. "This match will get RED HOT!" Just as both of them charged up attacks; Glitch using Focus Blast and Eon Flamethrower, a familiar face walked into the hall and when they noticed, they stopped instantly.

"Oh boy, are you two seriously fighting? Without me?" The two turned to see a teen walk into the Hall. While his blonde hair and yellow goggles didn't leave a clue, their style of dress; green denim jacket with spiked cuffs, green shirt with a red zigzag along the torso and black pants, along with the hints of acne over their pale white skin, left little to be forgotten.

"KEC! You're actually here!" Eon laughed. "Nice to have you back!" While Eon ushered the Kecleon inside, Glitch went outside to check if anyone else was coming in, only to get trampled on by the rest of the Legendary Pokémon coming inside. He got up weakly only to get pushed aside by a Chespin hurriedly rushing to get inside, a confused look on their face.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get this show on the road!" Eon snapped his fingers and in an instant a Lucario, Zorua and a Golett were summoned. "Blade, Zoe, Lucas, nice to have you back!" Blade, the Lucario, looked up at Eon and growled angrily. Confused about where he was, Lucas, the Golett, started to head out.

"We were in the middle of something important, Eon," Blade snarled. "Though I do guess a break is in order."

"I could say the same thing." Zoe, the Zorua, laughed. "It's been too long without having anyone to really toy around with. And finally, I can get some closure on this hell of an event and get back to what I was doing." She spotted Lucas trying to leave the room and called out to him. "Lucas, you can't just leave like that. Why those are bad manners right there." Lucas scurried back to his seat, tripping over the Chespin.

"Sorry about that," he apologized as he got into his seat. Once everything was set up, Eon slung his arm around Glitch's shoulder and started talking.

"Why are we even here?" Kyurem asked, taking a seat just below Reshiram and Zekrom. "It makes no sense. We're done here. For good."

"Well I might be but Glitch over here isn't," Eon said, picking up a microphone. "And so, in order to avert a threat on my life, I decided to let him have his fun and finish up."

"Now everyone, as you know Blade and I are here to obtain Legendary status like certain Pokémon did," Glitch said, glaring at Silvally. "We feel it'd be in our best interests if none of you tried any funny stuff and complied with everything we say." Snapping his fingers, Glitch summoned a Lucario and Golett to his side.

"Whoa. They look just like us, Lucas!" Blade said, pointing to the two. They decided to move over to their counterparts.

"Now Blade and Lucas, those are G-Lucas and G-Blade. Don't be so excited," Glitch said, motioning them to sit down. "Similar to how I am a glitch currently living in this system, G-Lucas and G-Blade are glitches I brought along with me." G-Blade moved over to sit with Blade and Lucas, dragging G-Lucas along with him. "Now, to begin this wonderful event, I raise you all our first guest, Ethan Quills." The Chespin who had been hiding behind Xerneas and Zygarde was forced out by Glitch's Extrasensory.

"H-hello there, my name's Ethan Quills," he said. Stepping into the spotlight, his fair skin and leaf green hair softly glowed. He straightened up his collar and wiped his hands on his leaf green vest and blue jeans. "And I came here looking for someone. Has anyone seen my girlfriend, Zoe? She's a Flareon."

"Sorry kiddo but that ain't a Truth you're asking," Glitch said, walking up to him. "However, since you're here we might as well answer it." He looked at Eon and coughed. "Eon, would you care to?"

"Oh fine, sure." Eon pouted. He closed his eyes and started glowing a maroon aura, opening a third maroon eye above the other two. Hundreds of portals opened behind him and with every wince and grunt, a couple shut. He finally narrowed it down to two portals. Leaving them open, Glitch motioned for Solgaleo and Lunala to enter the portals and take Ethan with them.

"While we wait, how about we get on with the next guest," Glitch said. "Zoe, move Eon over to the back of the room so he doesn't get disturbed by anyone. And now Kec, how about you begin?"

"Oh thanks, G," Kec said. "Now, how about we get started. G-Lucas, would you mind reading this list for me? It's all the stuff I've got."

"I-I've got it," both Lucas said at the same time, rushing over to get the paper. Glitch and Kec both sighed, unamused by this. After a small argument, they both agreed to take turns reading off the list with G-Lucas starting off.

"Starting with Heatran, how do you feel about being the only Pokémon before the 7th Gen without a revealed Hidden Ability?" he asked. Heatran grunted and hissed at him.

"Not fun at all," Heatran growled. "I can't believe that I'd be shafted like this. Given the short end of the stick here. It's unfair." Regigigas patted Heatran on the back.

"👎 🕯❄ 🕈 ✡ ✌❄ ✌ . ✌❄ ✌💧❄ 🕈✋❄ 🕆❄ ✌💣 👌 👎✡📪 ✡ 🕆🕯 💣 🕆 ✌👌 ," she beeped. Heatran's scowl turned to a smile as he hugged Regigigas.

"Aww, thanks Giga," he said.

"Next one's for Cressilia and Lunala," Lucas read, taking the paper from G-Lucas. "So, between you two and a Lunatone, which one has more to do with the moon?"

"I guess it'd have to be Lunala," Cressilia answered. "After all, Lunatone are only shaped like the moon and possibly came from it and the closest thing I have in relation to the moon is being a bringer of good dreams. Lunala, on the other hand, is the emissary of the moon itself, having a signature move based off of absorbing moonlight to attack, having forms that are named after the moon and even looking as dark as the night sky itself."

"Eh. That sounds nice," Kec said. "Guess I'll have to make sure to remember that. By the way, what exactly causes an eclipse? Do Solgaleo switch heights and ages and stuff? Or is something more sinister-" Glitch slapped him from behind the head. "OW! HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR, JERK?"

"Ravioli ravioli don't lewd the sun and moon lolis!" Glitch mumbled. "Considering how much dimension-hopping you do, I'd expect you to know that." Kec mumbled angrily to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "Next one, G-Lucas."

"Alright. This one is for Zygarde. A dare this time," G-Lucas said. "Kec dares you to change into your 10% Form and race with Suicune." Zygarde started glowing green as hexagonal cells jumped straight out of her. She stopped glowing to reveal she had changed forms. Her eyes had gone from green to white and her hair changed from having a spiky ponytail to two small pigtails. She had also got a green scarf and red gem right under her neck.

"I'll race you to the ends of the Earth, pal!" Zygarde boasted. Suicune got up and walked up to Zygarde.

"Have fun losing, Z," Suicune teased. She walked off laughing and went to sit.

"Alright then, the race will start here and will go on up to the bottom of Mt. Coronet," Kec said. "No usage of any kind of status moves to cheat. Only attacks are fair game." The two lined up at the entrance of the Hall, waiting for the signal. "Ready, set, go!" And they were off, not to be seen until they returned.

"Alright so, let's see. A random male legendary Pokémon has to sing 'Girl on Fire' to a female fire type Legendary," Lucas read. "I randomly choose...Necrozma." The Psychic type looked up, hearing his name being called, and scowled when he realized he was called upon for a dare. "Now choose who you'll sing it to."

Necrozma sighed as he floated towards Ho-Oh, grabbing the mic from Glitch. He started singing, his voice coarse and rough at first but gradually becoming smoother and smoother.

"Oh my goodness; that was truly legendary," Ho-Oh cheered, making Necrozma blush. "Maybe you should try singing to me some other time." Necrozma floated back to his place, sitting with the Tapus, Ultra Beasts and Silvally.

"Dude, that was waaaaaaay more awesome than awesome," Silvally whispered to him. "Maybe you should-". They were cut off by an extremely loud whoosh as Zygarde and Suicune came in for the final stretch, the Ground/Dragon far ahead of her Water type competitor. She dived in, landing right in front of Glitch and Kec.

"I... win!" Zygarde panted, a wide exhausted grin on her face. "So... what do...I get?"

"Absolutely nothing," Glitch said. He snickered to himself as he took the paper from Lucas' hands. "Now let's see, Solgaleo's supposed to play some sort of jump scare simulator or something. He can skip that."

"What? You're just going to skip that one?" Kec asked, confused. "Are you serious?"

"Let's just keep it as 'I've seen better dares than that', OK Kec?"

"B-But that's not fair...or even remotely possible! You don't just toss out ones you don't like, Glitch!"

"I did it before, Kec, and I see no problem doing it now." Seeing Kec's face oil with rage caused Glitch to smirk. "You remind me of someone extremely annoying, just like you. There was Ty and then there was Pleiades."

"Oh, come on man, don't do this to me," a shadowy figure said, coming out of a portal. "You really gonna diss your good buddy Ty like that?" Glitch and Kec turned to see Ty Renegada with Solgaleo, Lunala and Ethan. "Where's the love?"

"Saying you're annoying doesn't automatically mean I hate you, Ty," Glitch snarled. "And as for you, why don't you-"

"How about not, Glitch," Eon said from his corner, his eyes barely open and his body on the floor. "Ty and Kec are good pals and I don't need good pals being thrown away because v1.0 was an ass to them. Play nice for now, will ya? Oh, and a happy new year or whatever the heckling hell or something." He fell asleep, exhausted from holding the portals for so long.

"Fine. Solgaleo can do the dare," Glitch sighed. Solgaleo got up and went in a room with Kec and for almost 5 minutes, there was no noise. Then, a large blast of yellow light burst down the room door and Solgaleo was dashing out.

"N-NO MORE! NO MORE!" he screamed. "How do you even live there, much less play it?"

"Eh, you get used to them eventually," Kec said, looking at the damage. He took eyes off the damage and turned to Glitch. "Do I have to pay for the damage?"

"Trust me, if I had to, I'd be broke in a day," Glitch said, shaking his head. "I usually just clean it up with powers I've been given that I shouldn't have."

"Eh, you get used to those as well," Ty said. "So, what's up next?"

"I dunno yet, how's everything going so far with the reboot?" Kec asked.

"Eh, things are going great. And as for my version of Truth and Dare; pretty much dead for now."

"Same thing here. Leon kinda got angry that I left him for a year at the Pizzeria alone-"

"So, you came here to avoid hearing anything about it. My advice would be to get Glitch's favor. Then, he won't let Leon kill you."

"I'm right here, you two," Glitch snarled. "And if you two seriously think you can just use me like that...you'd better have the money to pay for it."

"We don't have money on us as of now but how about a subplot revolving around Arceus and Giratina's romance that hints that they may be in an incestuous romantic and sexual relationship? I mean, that's worked so far for the last two times you tried it..." Ty suggested.

"Eh, overdone to death at this point in most stories," Glitch said," I'd rather they decide what happens to them."

"Well what about one that involves Lucas and Zoe's relationship and hints towards a sort of not just pedophilic but also dominating and possibly abusive relationship?" Lucas fainted hearing that and Zoe put a thumb down, signaling her displeasure.

"Are you just trying to be edgy at this point?" Glitch asked.

"Well, it's not like you haven't written that before, hint hint Enlightened Platinum, possibility of it happening in Glazed Lie and it already happening in A Legendary Truth or Dare, or won't write that in the future," Ty argued.

"Plus, your whole shtick is to be edgy; that's all you were made to be," Kec added. "Trust me, you're a miniature Pyro and he did a ton of screwed up stuff. So why won't you?"

"He also died to a Kyurem, something I haven't yet," Glitch scoffed. "So count that out."

"Then what?" The two asked.

"We go with the flow, dummies." Glitch started pacing around the main room. "Plus, Darugis is bound to reappear anytime soon and I need to be ready for that. Having confusing stuff like that just mucks up everything completely." He ushered Zoe, both Blades and Lucases out of the room. "Now, I'll say this; you two haven't made me hate you so I guess you're not entirely bad. But don't get your hopes up. I'm a lean mean hate-filled machine and edginess is my fuel. So, if you step out of line, prepare to get on my list."

"Ah, the sweet smell of empty threats and incoherent sentences." Kec giggled. "Don't you just love them?"

"Sure do Kec. Sure do," Ty said.

"Stop talking, you guys," Eon murmured in his sleep. "This was supposed to end like a couple minutes ago. Get Ethan back to where he came from and tell him I found Zoe in an alternate universe where nothing has changed except Tangela wear Yeezys and Cyrus won or something." Glitch picked up Ethan, opened a portal and shoved him through.

"See you later, whippersnapper!" He then looked at Ty and Kec and pushed them into the same portal as well. "HAHA! GOTCHA YOU ASSHOLES! SEE YOU IN HELL!" He chuckled as he closed the portal. "And to you all a good new year."

 **Finally done with Chapter 2, folks. Now before you all misconstrue and try to ask me who Glitch is, he was originally Eon just before I switched accounts (or in this sense, moved multiverses). He managed to survive with just Blade and Lucas from his dimension. If you want to read more, A Legendary Truth or Dare is there for you to know how he acts and the last chapter of Rise of The Shadow Fang explains a bit more. Obviously, I'll go into more detail later on but that's just the gist of it.**

 **Anyways, have a Happy New Years and enjoy your cheerful and hopeful next years. Until then,**

 **Eon and Glitch are out.**


End file.
